


Private Sub-Unit Wars

by SquaryQ



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Banter and competitive spirit, Bibi - Freeform, College AU, College Idols, Competition, Cover, F/F, Idol wars, Lily White - Freeform, Muse vs A-Rise, Nozomi centred, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Graduation, Printemps, Seeing yourself in others, Signed Idol Work, Subunits, What can i say i love my best grill and hate that she gets so much hate, dance cover, dance video, english song cover, female original characters, foreign idols, inspiring the next generation, music industry, nozomi growing hyped over these new girls being super talented, rather significant original characters, sorry guys i know ao3 arent really a big fan of ocs but yannoo, the power of youtube, viral video, what if muse and a-rise were signed by the same label
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Their manager decided it would be interesting to pit everyone against one another. Daisuke Yamazaki, manager of A-Rise and Muse figured it would be entertaining to divide the girls of Muse up to have equal competition with A-Rise. Their label would soar in sales if four idol groups released a song at the same time, as opposed to two.AKAThe Sub-Units are born!





	1. Establishment

Their manager decided it would be interesting to pit everyone against one another. Daisuke Yamazaki, manager of A-Rise and Muse figured it would be entertaining to divide the girls of Muse up to have equal competition with A-Rise. Their label would soar in sales if four idol groups released a song at the same time, as opposed to two.

Yamazaki had the members of Muse meet in his office after their lessons at university had ceased for the day.

“Hello girls.”

“Hello Yamazaki-san.” Honoka had exclaimed.

“I have come to a decision about the next move for you girls. I am going to split you up. Have you ever heard of Subunits?” He asked, looking at his clipboard.

Hanayo and Nico raised their arms immediately, indicating that they knew the answer to their manager’s question.

“Well? What is it?”

Hanayo opened her mouth to speak first, “A subunit is a division of a larger group of people!”

Nico interrupted her as she took a breath, “Idols in larger groups tend to divide into subunits to showcase their voices without having to spending as much time to fund solo projects. They are often used for publicity.”

“Yes. And as a group of nine, there is a lot of potential for dividing you to perform together. I have created several pitches looking at what you girls released at high school. I even dug up the original performance of _‘Start:Dash'_ by the original triad of Muse.” Yamazaki said pushing up his glasses.

“We pulled that from sales once we produced it with all nine girls!” Honoka gasped.

“Indeed, but I found it with some help. Someone had downloaded the original video that Miss Ayase produced.”

“What about the other two trio videos, Yamazaki-san?”

“I managed to dig up a single performed by Miss Yazawa Nico, Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin when Honoka was recovering from her injury. It was called _‘After School NAVIGATORS’_. I greatly enjoyed this trio and believe that you could record it with better quality in our studios.”

Nico squealed in delight and embraced Hanayo and Rin. They beamed.

“The third one was a scratchy recording of Miss Ayase Eli, Sonoda Umi and Nishikino Maki from that same period filed under _‘Maybe Try This For All Of Us’_. Miss Nishikino gave me this recording. I would be delighted if you three could revisit this song.”

“And those are our subunits?” Nozomi asked, “So anybody who didn’t sing when Honoka was unwell now has to sing together?”

“Oh no, Miss Tojou. You ask a good question, but these songs would ideally be released to test the waters for Muse Subunits. I believe that fans would enjoy hearing a re-produced version of _‘Start:Dash’_ by the original triad as well.”

Nozomi tilted her head. She had not been referred to once during that time. What was she to be doing while her friends got to record content? She hung her head after pondering this for a moment and not being able to figure out what she could possibly do.

“I have already decided where the nine of you will be placed for the official Subunits. I have also identified who ought to be showcased in each song you produce. The first subunit, Printemps, will consist of Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo. I wish for you to showcase Hanayo’s mellower voice.”

In response to being called, the new members of this subunit embraced.

 _‘It made sense to combine two relatively high pitched voices with a mid-ranged voice like Honoka,’_ Nico reasoned within her mind. She glanced at her happy group-mates and wondered whether she would be as satisfied with her subunit.

Nozomi shared Nico’s concern. As much as she loved all eight other members of Muse, she was aware that the two of them received some of the most hate from the media for having such “annoying grating high pitched voices”.

Nozomi kept her head hung, praying that she would be paired with Eli for the subunits as the two used to sing together at Karaoke during their first and second years at High School. They sounded good together and had never really had an opportunity to demonstrate that.

Yamazaki cleared his throat, “The second subunit, BiBi will consist of Nico, Maki and Eli. I want you to showcase Eli’s voice in the song you come up.”

Nico jumped for joy, embracing Maki and Eli. Nozomi frowned, aware that her best friends would be in a separate group to her. Bibi would sell well. Eli and Maki had vast fanbases longing for them to perform together.

“The final subunit will be called Lily White and contain the remaining three girls. Nozomi, you will be the centre of your song. You also have creative control as you will not be producing work with the water testing subunits.”

Nozomi’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She had never asked for creative control after being in an uncomfortable position during the writing process of _‘Snow Halation’_. She still longed to write a love song, just as Eli had done. They had romantic experience now. She did. Nozomi was confident she could string words together and construct a decent love song for herself. The issue would be having Umi, the go-to lyricist and Rin relate to the words Nozomi had produced.

She was worried. But she was excited. Not only would she have creative control while her friends recorded in the studio. She would be the centre of their subunit! She would be the featured singer! Her! Nozomi!

“I just have one more surprise for you girls.” Yamazaki-san said, approaching the door to the soundproof room next door. He opened it and out walked three familiar faces.

“Hello, Muse. Always a pleasure,” Tsubasa greeted with a kind smile.

“You will be releasing your content as Printemps, Bibi and Lily White to compete against a new single A-Rise will release that same week. However, they have a slight advantage. Their fans are hungry for a single from their new album. Prepare for some friendly competition. You will all sell well. Good luck girls! You have a month!” Yamazaki said, dismissing the girls.

“Have you already finished your album then, Tsubasa-san?” Nico asked on her way out.

“We are one single off completion. The one we will release next month. Good luck Nico.”


	2. Reworking Old Songs

Nozomi had sat in the studio and listened to the original triad sing ‘Start:Dash’. After years of hearing it performed as a group of nine, it sounded raw and unfinished without the other voices chiming in where they were meant to. She had been curious as to how it would sell when it was released. She would, obviously, be buying a copy of the single regardless of her opinions of their rendition. Losing six voices for profit seemed weird to her, but the original triad seemed delighted to be singing together again. Just the three of them. Their voices all on different ends of the spectrum for pitch and therefore a great balance.

Nozomi tipped the scale in favour of higher pitch voices. With Kotori, Nico and Hanayo sharing the same sort of vocal range, she being the last member was the one who made the group biased. Therefore, she deserved to be bashed by fans of Muse.

She hoped one day she could sing without being hated for “ruining” so many songs. It happened a lot when she lacked control of her voice back in High School. But she had been attending singing lessons with Elicchi and Nicocchi on order to sound better. She reckoned if she could release a solo single people would doubt that it was actually her.

This would be her first centre stage performance as a member of Muse since she got a vocal coach. She prayed she could execute it well.

She watched as Nicocchi flaunted this newly discovered control as she began to sing with Hanayo and Rin. Their song, After School Navigators seemed fun and resonated with Nozomi. This was written as Hanayo and Rin were finally discovering freedoms that came with going to a High School so close to town. Food; sweets, ramen and burgers galore! They could gorge themselves within reason on most days of the week if they saw fit.

Their producer nodded his head throughout the entire piece. He seemed to enjoy the feel of the song, especially now that the girls could think upon it with nostalgic eyes. University was significantly harder to enjoy in the same manner. Gorging yourself on your allowance was unheard of. You had to make rent and keep that roof over your head.

Elicchi, Maki and Umi were the next to ascend upon the booth as Nozomi stuck her pencil in her mouth again.

She was writing a love song. She knew that much. But images were hard to articulate. It was only as she gazed at Elicchi, she was able to put her thoughts into words. She began to scrawl ideas down from the time she realised. Realised she was in love with Ayase Eli.

 

_She was in her second year of High School when she had walked home with Elicchi. The two had discussed their aspirations for university and had proposed what schools they may possibly attend. The smiled brightly as the same schools escaped their lips. Perhaps there would be a chance they could continue onward together._

_Nozomi had struggled with friends as a kid. It was only when High School came along that she had the luxury of security. She would not be leaving her school for any reason whatsoever. This would be where she would stay. She was adamant she would make permanent friends that would stay with her. And although she had initially struggled with such a mission, she had achieved such in establishing a friendship with former ballet student, Ayase Eli._

_In her eyes, Elicchi was an awkward girl who was too prideful to get into situations that would embarrass her. Nozomi knew the fear of embarrassment very well and went out on a whim to seek Eli out. She successfully engaged her well enough to become her friend._

_Almost two years later and Nozomi was determined she would not lose this girl. She had inspired something within her, something she wanted to cling onto. She realised that Elicchi was different to the friends she had made before. Elicchi was special._

_Elicchi would be in her heart no matter what, yet she still didn’t want to let her go._

_Not then. Not in a year. Not ever._

_The way Elicchi had the power to brighten her hard days with laughter and smiles was special. None of the others had such gifts._

_It was then, as autumn leaves began to brown that she realised it. She was in love with Elicchi. It made her dizzy. It was an unknown love. She wanted to be taught. Elicchi could teach her everything she needed about love._

 

She began to write lyrics as Eli exited the booth. She smiled at Nozomi before leaving her in peace.


	3. Pure Girls Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Printemps' single drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crap. I'm sorry.

To say that Nozomi had been impressed by the work that Honoka had been able to produce in a sleep-deprived state would have been an understatement. However, with Kotori and Hanayo helping her articulate sleepy images, they managed a rather random song that had an incredible beat. Nozomi, having heard many takes as their producer, Yamazaki-kun listened to the song, dictating who sang what, had the song stuck in her head for a week.

She was in the queue along with Elicchi in the bitter January cold outside of the CD store the morning the new single came out. Promotional art and images had been produced for the sweet smiling and almost innocent looking Printemps. As angelic as they may have seemed, the devilish song had a knack to it that would make it addictive and easy to get stuck in your head.

Elicchi had been humming the song with Nozomi for the rest of the day. She complained over dinner that her classmates kept hushing her during classes that day for humming the song. Nozomi had laughed at the idea of Elicchi getting into trouble and teased her, insisting she took it up with Honoka and the other members of the subunit for comprising such a catchy song in the time they had had.

"Elicchi, how is Bibi doing?" 

"We're making very slow progress. We've already had a promotional shoot but our song is barely there! Maki-chan and Nico-chan keep arguing about the lyrics. Maki-chan wants the feel of the song to be more wholesome. Nico-chan wants the song to be addictive, like rhythm tap games."

"Who's winning at the moment?" 

"Neither. We're at a stalemate. Our song doesn't even have a title yet! And Nico-chan keeps updating us on Tsubasa Kira's twitter feed. Like we want to be concerned about how well the ARise girls are hyping up their fans for their new single. They're releasing a new song in two weeks. Two weeks! Ours is next week and we don't even have lyrics yet. God this song is going to suck! Ughh!" Elicchi's breathing became erratic as she fretted.

Nozomi pounded her fist against the table, startling the blonde out of her trance. 

"Elicchi! Calm!" 

Eli rolled her eyes back as she began to steady her breathing. Nozomi smiled. 

“So, Nozomi? How is your song going?”

“I have a set chorus now!” Nozomi had exclaimed with shining eyes.

“What are you writing for Lily White?”

“A love song.”

“Finally!” Elicchi had exclaimed with a great smile on her face, “It’s about time you showed off! You always let Umi-chan and Maki-chan work their way with song lyrics! You’ve been sitting on raw talent for years! I’m glad you’re letting it out!”

“Yeah. It’s about time.”

“And since you have creative control, Rin-chan and Umi-chan have to roll with whatever you write down!” Elicchi had beamed.

“I wonder if they have any romantic experience now.” Nozomi pursed her lips.

“If Rin-chan doesn’t, she could just serenade ramen!” Elicchi laughed.

Nozomi snorted at the thought, covering her mouth as her body threatened to send her into hysterical giggles at the idea. Rin-chan singing a love song to ramen! It was too true to argue against.

“You make a great point, Elicchi!”

“But what about you, Nozomi, got anyone in mind with this love song?” Eli had asked, lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a squeeze. Nozomi blushed slightly before narrowing her eyes.

“Absolutely Elicchi! I’m sure Nicocchi will love the power ballad I’ve composed for her!” she laughed.

As the girls continued their dinner together, Nozomi’s brows knitted together. Was Elicchi humming?

Yes she was.

And it was that bloody Printemps song again!


	4. Sakkaku CROSSROADS

Nozomi was in shock when she saw the promotional art for BiBi, they looked like a completely different group when compared to how they would usually dress; their clothes black and leathery. They looked adult and mature as they stared at the camera in a sultry manner. Nozomi couldn’t believe that Elicchi, her Elicchi was stood proudly at the left of the image, bending over and accentuating her bust and waist. She had her hair down and allowed it to hang loosely beneath a hat.

Nozomi smiled at the image, amused by how Maki and Nico were positioned. The dynamic of the art, from her perspective, seemed immensely forced as Maki had instigated the physical contact.

When Elicchi came bounding into their apartment, holding a MP3 player, she was grinning from ear to ear. She immediately pressed play and Nozomi was stunned.

She didn’t know what to expect of BiBi, Printemps had provided an insanely catchy song and within the week of the song’s release, all the members of Muse had happened across young girls attempting to choreograph dance routines to the songs.

Hell, when the first viral one appeared on Twitter, Honoka had demanded an emergency meeting of the entire group to show off the video.

Nozomi remembered being in absolute awe at the girls who stood together on their screen. One had been Asian, with cherry red hair and a slight figure. She was on the left hand side and wore a knee length skirt and a blouse with a blue tie that had two stripes of white crossing the middle. The girl in the middle was also Asian. She had long dark brown hair and a full fringe. She had glasses on her face and donned black slim fit trousers with a blouse and tie that shared the colour scheme of the redhead. The final girl was the one who stunned the Muse girls the most. She was approximately 5’7” and wore her skirt higher than the redhead had. She had thick red glasses on her prominent nose and had mousey hair. She was Caucasian yet sang the lyrics to the song without a fault. Just as the other two did. Within a week those girls from another country had memorised the song and created a dance to the first minute and a half. They were amazing to watch.

“Who are those girls?” Nicocchi had demanded, eyes wide.

“It was posted by a girl called Yuki. I would assume by the profile picture that she’s the brunette?” Umi-chan had noted.

“We should congratulate them! That was amazing!” Hanayo declared with a beaming smile.

“I haven’t seen a viral video of a Muse song in a while, have you, Kotori-chan?”

“No, Honoka-chan.”

Nozomi smiled at the thought of what those girls had been capable of. She wondered whether they would release anything relating to the imminent release of the BiBI single. She hoped that they would.

As the thought crossed her mind for what had to have been the fourth or fifth time that day, Elicchi walked into their shared apartment, blaring a song from her phone. She did a twirl upon entry, still in her dance clothes, a pink wrap donning her waist to cover her black leotard. Her legwarmers were uneven and her hair was falling out of its tie.

Nozomi was flabbergasted at Eli’s entry. She continued to twirl around, that was when the voices registered in Nozomi’s head.

Honoka-chan had mentioned in passing over breakfast one morning that the members of Printemps received their song a day or so before the song’s official release. Nozomi made a note to go to the CD shop first thing in the morning to buy a copy of the song. Even though she was already hearing it.

“Elicchi! This is it, right?”

“Yes! This is it!” Eli beamed.

“Can I listen to it again! I was too distracted to actually hear the lyrics!” Nozomi admitted with a sheepish grin. Eli laughed, replaying the song.

“It was Nico-chan’s idea! Yamazaki-san seemed to like it so Maki-chan and I helped her along and this was the result. I really like it. What do you think?” Elicchi asked as the song finished.

“I love it!” Nozomi grinned.


	5. Ai RISING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Rise's single drops. Yuki's channel uploads more videos!

 

It had been a week and a half since BiBi had released a single. A-Rise had certainly given Printemps a run for their money with their statistics. However, combined with BiBi’s, the girls of Muse still had a chance of coming out of this friendly competition with a win.

Behind closed doors, Nozomi had subscribed to Yuki, the girl who posted the Printemps dance video, on Youtube. She received two notifications from the girl’s channel within half an hour. She had waited until her class had finished to find a space to take a look at what had been posted.

The first video was another dance. It was to the A-Rise release. Nozomi clicked on it immediately.

It began with voices in darkness, asking if everything was set up. After a few seconds of muffled noise, a spotlight rose upon one solitary figure on her screen. The redheaded Asian girl. She was wearing an outfit which immediately reminded Nozomi of their Shocking Party release. She wore a black waistcoat which appeared to have a blouse sewn to the top of it, to appear like she was wearing a shirt beneath the jacket. She donned a leotard and a pair of black shorts. Her accessories were floral, including a flower where a tie ought to be on her costume, and a sash around her waist. She wore tights and held a black hat with flowers on the left hand side in her right arm.

She nodded her head and music began to play. It was Ai RISING, the new release by A-Rise. Nozomi remembered thinking that this release was significantly similar to the original content the triad were releasing back in their school idol days. Pop songs that didn’t necessarily hold the same sort of emotion of other groups but had a professional air to them. This song, though having an eerily similar chord progression to Private Wars, was one of love and how a relationship can beat all obstacles and rise up.

In an interview, Tubsasa stated the song was an ode to her parents, her father at the time she wrote it was battling cancer in his liver. She said she would have never pitched it when they were still at school but was comfortable bringing it forward now that he was in remission.

What Nozomi had not been expecting from this song was what was produced. As the hot light hit the girl on her screen, and the song played. More music came. But not from her mouth, from her feet. The girl in the video was doing a tap dancing routine. She had control over her movements and the sound that came from the soles of her shoes. She managed to execute the entire three minute song’s worth of tap.

Nozomi was stunned.

She remembered when she first heard Ai-RISING she had been awed. She had replayed it promptly and had began to wail like a child.

She tilted her head and pursed her lips, before copying the hyperlink from her browser and forwarding it to Tsubasa Kira, the centre of A-Rise.

 

It wasn’t until later that evening when she remembered that she still had an upload from Yuki on Youtube to marvel at. She decided to do so as soon as the thought came to her mind. She gasped when she read the title.

“Elicchi! Come look at this!” Nozomi cried.

Elicchi came running into the room immediately, eyes wide with panic.

“Look! Look! Yuki posted a BiBi video!”

“Yuki?” Elicchi asked.

Nozomi’s face turned red. She rubbed the back of her neck and scrolled down through Yuki’s account and played the viral dance video again. Eli nodded her head and sat beside Nozomi.

“DISCLAIMER!” Three voices exclaimed through the speaker of Nozomi’s phone, making the two girls jump.

“The following is a fan-based parody! The song itself belongs to the group BiBi!”

“Which consists of Ayase Eli, Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki!”

“This video is protected under Fair Use under the title critique slash parody! I hope you enjoy!”

“Did you catch a word of that?” Eli asked with a raised brow.

“I think they’re just saying the song isn’t theirs, Elicchi?” Nozomi shrugged.

The video panned to a rainy street, with some sort of greyish brown filter upon it. The filming was smooth and transitioned to one of the girls, the brunette, Yuki sat on an antique armchair in an ornate dress. She had her chin propped up by her hand her arm was on the armrest. She closed her eyes for a moment as the sound of rain filled the room as Nozomi and Eli watched.

“I thought I knew you better than anyone else. But was it just an illusion? I lost my love....” she sighed, looking forlorn.

 

“THAT’S OUR SONG!” Elicchi exclaimed, beating her fingers on Nozomi’s shoulder.

 

The video transitioned on with a whirl of the camera to the redheaded girl stood with her arms outstretched. She was stood between two pillars, wearing another fancy dress. She turned her head away from the camera toward the left, showing off her sharp jawline. The camera panned on a bit, focused on the girl’s lips as they moved.

“There's a reason that we met. One day you said that, didn't you? I nodded as you looked me in the eyes. Our futures becoming separate was impossible.”

 

The camera zoomed out and suddenly all three girls were stood between pillars, touching them with their palms. The white girl with the glasses was stood in the middle. Her dress was just as fancy as the other girls’ gowns.

She opened her mouth to sing too, her lips laqured with product to shine.

“If we return.”

“But to where?” the other girls sang quietly behind her.

“Where would we return to? All the times our feelings passed each other by, I don't understand.”

 

“More than your words, I believed in the heat of your fingers as you touched me, but why did you say farewell in such a cold voice...?” all three girls burst into a melodic chorus, each word coming from their mouths in unison, layered to highlight one another’s tones of voice well.

“I thought I knew you better than anyone else. But was it just an illusion?” The first girl, Yuki had put her right hand to her face and looked down toward the hem of her dress.

“That's right... I'm a fool...” the triad sang.

 

Eli was speechless. Nozomi spared her a glance as the video went dark.

Colour lit up the screen again. Complete colour with no hybrid monochrome sepia filter on the lens. The three girls sat together and appeared to be filming this on a mobile phone.

 

The frame shook as one girl, the redhead waved to the camera.

“Hi guys this was just a teaser of a music video and cover of the new Bibi song Sa-sa-sa…” she said

“Sakaku Crossroads.” Yuki frowned.

“Basically yeah! We wanted to show you a teensy tiny preview of what the rest of us have been up to, you know, except for Jenny. I’m pretty sure a lot of you saw Jenny’s latest dance on Yuki’s channel. And if you didn’t you can hit the link down below or over there!” the white girl grinned, pointing at the redhead, Jenny’s face.

“Yep! The rest of the MV will be released in due time but until then, say-on-arra.” Jenny beamed.

“NEVER say that again, Jen, I swear to Christ. Oh my God…” Yuki muttered.

“Byeeee!”

The screen went dark.

Nozomi was silent.

These girls were talented. SO talented.

Elicchi shrieked and hugged Nozomi tightly, “I can’t wait to see what these girls come up with next!”


	6. Shiranai Love * Oshiete Love

The pressure was on.

A-Rise’s sales had surpassed Bibi’s and Printemps. COMBINED. And in the charts, _‘Ai RISING’_ was still rising. It was climbing the charts relentlessly, not only in Japan but across foreign markets too. And by rising, it was RISING! The previous songs by the Muse subunits had not had anywhere near the same international success. Printemps only grasped the top 50 in America in position 50. BiBi didn’t even make it. A-Rise? 36. And RISING!

Lily White needed to do well, even without thinking of the success that _‘Ai RISING’_ had had for A-Rise, they had to do as the other Muse subunits had and top the charts. Both Bibi and Printemps were clawing at A-Rise in the Japanese charts. Lily White NEEDED to do just as well. Or better.

Otherwise, Nozomi felt it would be ALL on her.

And she would deserve it.

She had taken a risk with her piece. She had written a love song. A love song about her feelings for Elicchi. Not that Elicchi had been privy to any of Nozomi’s song-writing. She was determined for Lily White to be the only ones hearing that song.

Today was the day the triad would receive their MP3 copies of the song. She was stood outside Yamazaki’s office unable to keep still as Umi-chan and Rin-chan talked around her.

What if Elicchi didn’t like it?

What if it didn’t sell?

Could she still withdraw it?

As Yamazaki left his office, he grinned at Nozomi.

“You’ve really outdone yourself here. It’s nothing like the other two songs. You three have had a completely different response and sound. I think you’re onto a winner here girls. The single drops in the morning. Here are your MP3s.”

As the members of Lily White bowed and turned to leave, Nozomi was called back. She hung her head and trudged back to her producer. He was still smiling.

“Nozomi, I think that you have a lot of raw talent here. Did you usually contribute lyrics for Muse songs?”

“No Sir! Only for ‘Snow Halation’!”

“That explains why that song did so well. It sounds different to the other ones produced by Muse back when you were still school idols. It felt more emotional. Legitimate if I may.”

Nozomi said nothing, but she could feel her cheeks heating up.

“Did Miss Ayase also help with the lyrics for ‘Snow Halation?”

“She did.”

“She seemed rather disengaged in the process of creating _‘Sakkaku Crossroads’_ with the other members of BiBi. Do you know why that may be?”

Nozomi said nothing. But she wanted to. She wanted to tell him that they made their own music and made more beautiful sounds as they were one instrument.

But she kept her head hung.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know.” She lied.

“I was wondering about producing duets by Muse for a CD to come out when sales go a bit lax. You know, in the rut between summer and Christmas. There. I wanted her to duet with Miss Sonoda.”

Suddenly, Nozomi didn’t care about Lily White. All she cared about was sounding great. And she knew, from her singing lessons, exactly who she sounded the best alongside.

She bit her tongue but as the thoughts began to suffocate her, she let out a great breath of air and turned to her producer.

“Why can’t Elicchi duet with me? I guarantee we make incredible music, Yamazaki-san.”

His eyes twinkled. He grinned at her and winked.

“I would love to hear that music, Nozomi. Now go ahead home.”

He had been teasing her. She wished she had known better but she knew the thoughts would have eaten her alive. Nozomi let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Yamazaki.

“Thank you.”

And with that she ran. She ran and ran, all the way home. To the beat of the song she had produced for Elicchi. So she could tell her what had just been proposed and tell her she wanted to sing with her. Sit with her and recite words of poetry about her very being because her muse could be stood right in front of her. Her muse, Elicchi.

 

 

In the end, the debut Lily White single gave great chase to Ai RISING. However, they still lost in the end.

But Nozomi, with her pinky locked to Eli’s, didn’t care in the slightest.

She was just excited to make more music.

With Elicchi.


End file.
